Embrace
by KokoDee
Summary: The pretty bird blinked her eyes. "Well, do you see me as a motherly figure?" Supey/Canary Fluff Rated T for minor language.


_**I OWN NOTHING**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Black Canary had been taking a nice stroll around Mount. Justice when she heard a crash and a yell of frustration. It had been so loud, she had picked it up from across the base. Thinking it was an attack, Canary started running down the hallways, her heels clicking rhythmically on the tile, her cream colored hair flying behind her.

It had been an ordinary Monday. Artemis, Robin, Wally were all living their civilian lives, going to school and such. Kaldur was at Atlantis celebrating some underwater holiday or something with Aquaman and M'gann was back at Mars, visiting her family. So, it was just Dinah and Conner, for Red Tornado was at the Justice League headquaters.

Heading toward the direction of the sound, Dinah's pale blue eyes darted around. There were no signes of danger, no sirens or anything, but one could never be too sure.

Canary skidded to a hault to find Superboy sitting on the couch with angry eyes staring furiously into static on the TV.

"What happened?" Canary asked, alert. She walked over to Conner. "Is the base under attack?"

"No," Conner said, clearly upset.

Dinah relaxed a bit. "Then why'd I hear a scream?"

"I broke the fridge again."

Canary blinked. Taking a few steps backward, she looked into the kitchen to see that the refridgerator's door had been ripped of and was currently on the ground.

She looked at dark haired teen. "Well, why'd you do that?"

"It was an accident, okay?" he growled, the hostility clear in his voice. He glared at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, what's wrong? You've been tense and on edge A LOT lately."

"It's nothing," he muttered and went back to watching the static.

Canary's blue eye's narrowed. "Bull. Shit. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help with!" Conner exploded, standing up. "I don't need your help! I'm fine without you trying to solve my problems!"

"It's Superman, isn't it?"

Conner tensed. Yep.

Dinah sighed, dropping her arms. "Look, Conner. Superman will come around. You just need to-"

"Superman will never come around! It's been six months, Canary! SIX. MONTHS." Suddenly, he punched the glass table next to him, shattering it. Dinah didn't even flinch. "He hates me! I'm nothing but an embarrasment to him! A disappointment. He'll never accept me. Nobody will!"

"Don't say that," Canary said, eyes dangerously fierce. She stepped towards the boy. "Conner, who cares if he doesn't accept you. You have a whole team that accepts you. I accept you. Don't rely on this one man, just because you're his clone. You are unique in your own ways. Do NOT let this one man keep you down."

Conner glared at the woman. "You accept me. Why?"

"Because you have potential. You don't need to be an exact copy of somebody else."

Superboy stared at the pretty woman for a second before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight hug. Canary gasped and widened her eyes, before wrapping her arms around the boy and hugging him back, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, just simply enjoying the embrace, when Conner asked,

"Is this what it's like to have a mom?"

Canary's eyes flashed open. "What?"

"A mom. Is this what it's like? Wally says that his mom always makes him happy and hugs him... He says she bakes him food and makes sure he's okay."

The pretty bird blinked her eyes. "Well, do you see me as a motherly figure?"

Superboy thought about it for a moment. "You do encourage me. And you know how to make me feel better about myself." He put his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I do..."

Dinah couldn't help but smile. "Well, you decide if this is what it's like to have a mother." She slowly pulled away. "And I won't bake for shit buuuuut, I can drive." Grabbing her jacket and keys, she smiled. "How about we go out for pizza, then come back and train?"

Superboy smiled, an actual, _legitiment_ smile, and followed her. "Sure, as long as it has pepperoni."

"Agreed."

"Oh, Canary," she looked up, to see Conner in front of her. "Thank you... for everything."

A smile tugged at the blonde's lips as she leaned up and ruffled the clone's dark hair. "No problem, kid. Now," she tossed him a helmet. "Let's roll."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Yay for Supey and Canary fluff3**_


End file.
